


A Kiss for the Camera

by Spnartist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little homophobia but not towards dean and cas, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Ships It, but like a really small one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnartist/pseuds/Spnartist
Summary: A Salt and burn becomes much more when stadiums and kiss cams are involved.





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I think I found us a case," Sam says while placing his coffee and laptop onto the kitchen table.

Dean perks up immediately and raises his brows, urging more information.

"So get this, Pro basketball player Trevonte Russell, Died at age 26, from an Intracerebral hemorrhage. The police are currently Investigating whether or not his death was an accident." Sam reads from his laptop.

"So what makes this our kind of thing?" Dean says scrubbing a hand over his face. Sam always took too long to make his point

 "Trevonte played for the Celtics. Now his teammates are all dying unnatural deaths, and every single one by a head injury."

Dean blows on the steam from his coffee, deep in thought. "So you think that Trevonte is going vengeful spirit because he was murdered by his teammates?"

"It's a possibility," Sam says, nodding. "We should definitely check it out."

"So Boston huh," Dean says nudging Sam. "I'm sure it's your nerd dream to visit Harvard." Dean teases.

Sam doesn't reply, but Dean is given his classic bitchface, so his goal was achieved. Before Dean can further annoy his brother he notices Cas in the doorway. His arms are crossed, and he seems amused by the brothers' camaraderie.

Dean stares fondly at Cas. Sam, snaps dean out of his trance by clearing his throat.

"Hello, dean," Cas says nodding to Dean. "Sam," he says bowing slightly.

_How is he always this adorable?_

"Morning Cas," Sam replies. "I think we found a case. Wanna tag along?"

 

 

* * * * * * *

 

 

Dean forcefully shoves a T-shirt into his duffel bag.

Cas would be coming on the hunt with them.

Not that dean didn't lov- _like_ Cas, but it was harder to avoid the weird tension of their _friendship_ when in a cramped motel room.

Not many things scared the great Dean Winchester, but that aspect of his and Cas' relationship, undoubtedly made him panic.

He wasn't _like that_ , he told himself.

I mean occasionally he'd admire another guy's biceps... but that was just jealousy manifesting in an unusual way.

Then there was that recurring dream about Dr. sexy, where instead of nurse Piccolo,  _he_ was- **NO**. _No_. Dean told himself as he struggled to restrain his thoughts.

He zipped his duffel shut, and dismissed his feelings.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is constantly caught in the middle of Dean and Cas' Tension.

Baby's engine thrummed to life as Dean turned the key.

Cas pulled open the creaky door of the Impala, holding his coat as he crouched and sat inside.

Dean and Cas gazed longingly at each other when the other's back was turned.

Sam, who was already seated inside of the Impala, absolutely _hated_ being in the middle of Dean and Cas' Unresolved romantic tension. Their relationship was like a Romantic tragedy with a never-ending slow burn.

Sam racked his brain for information about the curse to make this car ride even the least bit bearable.

 Sam runs a hand through his hair, "Hey," He says. "So according to the New England Tribune, professional basketball player for the Celtics, Chiron Horford, Died right after his game on Thursday."

"Was it because of a head injury like his teammates?" Cas questions with a quirk of his head.

"Umm, the police are saying that it was an intentional crime," Sam says, waving his finger. "Because it looks like he was pushed down the stairs of the stadium."

"So I'm guessin' that our pal Trevonte was the one to commit this crime," Dean adds while pulling the wheel of the Impala to make a turn.

"Yeah, seems like it." He agrees while mindlessly swiping on his tablet.

Sam is silent for a second when he realizes why he started talking in the first place. The fucking _tension_.

"SO," Sam says as nonchalantly as possible. "How long is the drive gonna be?"

Dean looks at him like he sprouted another head.

"Sam, we JUST left." He states. brow scrunched tightly. "We have a whole day's drive ahead of us."

"Oh... uh-okay," He tries to pretend he needed this information. He glances back at Cas and meets another confused face.

_Great._ Sam thinks. "Now I'm the one who looks like _I_ need help." He mutters

'What was that?" Dean asks confusedly

"Nothing," Sam grumbles. He pulls his headphones from his pocket and pushes them into his ears.

This was going to be a long ride.

 

                                                             *         *          *        *        *         *      *

 

Sam begins to stir.

What time was it? he wonders.

Sitting up straight and scrubbing a hand over his sleep-swollen face he turns to Dean.

He notices the car is parked and they've pulled into the parking lot of a beaten down motel. "Rise and shine Sammy," Dean muses.

This makes no sense since it's 10 o'clock at night, but Sam decides not to mention it.

Dean stretches and says "Go inside and get us set up for a room, me 'nd Cas have got the luggage."

Sam muffles a yawn and nods in response to deans request. He steps out of the Impala and arches his back, cracking it, and yawning again.

He makes his way over to the building with a neon red sign, that reads: star lite motel.

Pulling the door open and stepping through the doorway he surveys the place. It was definitely low-grade, and that was putting it nicely.

With long strides, Sam went up to the women at the counter.

His eyes flitted down to her _very_ revealing rainbow sequin top.

Naturally, she noticed his where his gaze followed and winked at him when their eyes made contact.

"Uh- I wasn't- uh- Sorry," Sam says, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"That's okay sugar, I don't mind," The motel clerk said with a smirk. "What can I do for ya?"

"Uhm-We just need a-two queens," Sam stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

While twirling a curly strand of bubblegum pink hair she began her reply. "So that'll be-" she paused, with a soft look on her face.

Sam turned to look at what caught her attention, and it was none other than Dean and Cas. Dean had dropped their bags to tenderly adjust Cas’ collar. Their touches were too sweet and too soft to be completely platonic.

To make matters worse, Cas was looking at Dean like he'd hung to the moon. Sam wondered once again if Cas and his brother would ever get their heads out of their asses. He wished he could help somehow. But the second he opened his mouth and mentioned Dean and Cas in the same sentence, Dean looked ready to Deck him.

The motel clerk squealed, interrupting his thoughts. "They are the CUTEST couple!" she exclaimed while waving her hands excitedly.

"What?" Sam replied, his brow pinched in confusion. "That's my brother and our best friend Cas," He said, as he pointed at each of them. "They're not.."

The clerk looked disappointed. "So there's nothing going on between those two?"

Sam was stumped. Suddenly, he didn't know how to answer. I mean, according to him and anyone with eyes, there was _something_ between the two. A profound bond, as Cas put it.

"I uh...." He stumbled, threading a hand through his hair. "I'm uh... not really sure, to tell you the truth." 

The clerk gasped. "Awww, " she gushed. "Unrequited love," Her expression softening once again.

Sam turned to glance at the pair once again, but the moment was over. Dean had gathered the bags again, and they were making their way over to the counter.

"What's taking so long Sammy?" Dean questioned, sending the clerk a flirtatious smile.

The clerk only raised an eyebrow at Dean and glanced knowingly between him and Cas. Dean pulled back with a confused glare directed at the clerk. Now the clerk was the one smiling.

"That'll be $110 a night," She announced.

_Damn_.

That was pricey for such a trashy hotel. Sam nodded at the price and handed over enough cash to cover a weeks stay.

 She handed over the keys, and they began their trek to room 269.

 

                                                              *         *          *        *        *         *      *

 

 After settling into their room, Sam plopped down next to Cas on the creaky motel bed. He silently watched Cas flip through the channels telekinetically. Since Dean had left to scavenge for food, Sam figured that this was his chance.

"The motel clerk earlier thought that you and dean were partners." Sam blurted.

Okay so that was pretty blunt, but Cas isn't the most discreet anyways.

Cas' eye's flitted open in surprise before he schooled his features into his usual confused squint.

"I don't know what you mean. Dean and I _are_ partners." he paused and added, "concerning the case, of course."

Sam sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No. I mean she thought you two were... y'know... Romantically Involved."

Cas stared at the TV. "Well, I don't know what would have given her such an idea."

God, Cas was a terrible liar.

"Cas, I- I see the way you look at him," Sam says in an almost whisper.

Cas' knuckles are turning white from gripping the motel quilt.

He doesn't answer.

"I think It'd surprise you Cas. What Dean wants."

Cas turns to Sam with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You were there."

Now Sam's confused.

"What?" he questions.

"When I was dying, I told Dean I loved him," He says as he pulls at a loose thread in the quilt. "He never said it back."

Just as Sam is about to respond dean waltzes into the room with a bag that's definitely filled with some kind of unhealthy red meat.

Sam quickly shoots Cas a look that he hopes comes across as _this isn't finished_.

"What were you two nerds talking about?" Dean asks as he sets the bag down onto the coffee table.

He glances at Cas, who is making a face of poorly concealed alarm, so he answers for them both. "Just the case, and how we're supposed to find our way into the stadium."

"hm," Dean answers, obviously distracted by the food. He pulls a heart attack inducing burger and a large or order of fries out the bag.

"Oh, yeah- I got you your rabbit food, Sammy," Dean says around a mouthful of fries. "-nd Cas I know you don't eat much but you're more than welcome to take some of my fries."

Ha. _Dean_ sharing his food.

It's astonishing that Cas doesn't think Dean loves him.

If Sam stole Deans' fries he's not sure he'd wake up the next day.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas replies graciously.

Dean stares into Cas' eyes mirroring his expression of warmth.

Sam pointedly clears his throat as he reaches into the bag for his salad. "Thanks, Dean," Sam says, hoping his discomfort isn't recognized in his voice.

Dean rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Yeah, no problem." He mutters, quickly going to take a gigantic bite of his burger.

As much as Sam wants them to be together, He doesn't need to see them doing _that_.

Not In front of his salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a longer chapter! I want to make them even longer but finding time to write is honestly really fucking hard. This was a Sam Centric chapter, 'cause I always find it interesting when fics portray him dealing with Deancas' sexual tension. (poor Sammy.)
> 
> Open to constructive criticism, cause I'm definitely a noob when It comes to this writing thing.
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S.  
> (The salad thing at the end is a reference and if you get it we're automatically best friends.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've ever written. Feedback Is much appreciated y'all. This chapter is REALLY short, but the length is going to increase. TRUST ME.


End file.
